Broken and In Love
by SilenceintheGraveyard
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione decided to return to school to complete her seventh year. Ron writes her every day until Headmistress McGonagall allows Ron to visit her. A fluffy Romione story steeped in the sorrow of the aftermath of the war. Warning: mentions of grief and self-harm.


Outside the Burrow snowflakes flurried down like stars to stick to the heather. It was the first proper snowfall of that year, coming just as November began. Ron was pacing impatiently in front of the large, crackling fireplace, occasionally glancing up to meet the eyes of his family, or simply check that they were still okay. It had only been eight months since the Battle of Hogwarts, the fight that had changed everything. And everyone was still hurting. His mother and father sat together on the loveseat, the former knitting and the latter reading a copy of _the Evening Prophet._ Bill and Fleur sat at the table sipping cups of tea, Fleur stroking a very pregnant belly. Ginny sat on the sofa with George's head in her lap, stroking his hair, and Harry sat on the floor by Ginny's legs, clutching George's hand while little Teddy slept in his lap. George lie still, eyes staring vacantly. He'd had another one of his…breakdowns…earlier that day. They were becoming less frequent, thank god, but they were still horrible to watch. Ron got a lump in his throat just thinking about it. Strangely, Ginny and sometimes Harry were the only ones able to efficiently comfort him when he had a breakdown. So Harry had moved into the Burrow for the time being, where he could comfort and be comforted by everyone in the family. But there was one person missing.

Hermione, that brilliant, beautiful, strong woman had decided to complete her seventh year of Hogwarts. That's where she was now. Ron had barely been able to stand being parted from her, as they had only let down their walls and embraced their feelings for each other as recently as the battle. A few other people they knew had decided to return, including Luna Lovegood, the Patil twins, and Draco Malfoy. The three friends, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, had dropped their hatred for the boy. It just took up too much energy, and Draco did seem genuinely sorry for everything he'd done.

"Oh Ron," Molly said, "won't you sit down? You're making me nervous, jittering about like that."

"Sorry, Mum," Ron muttered. "I just can't stand this waiting."

Ron had written Hermione a letter at least once a day since she'd returned to Hogwarts, confiding in her and seeking the comfort only she could give. She'd written back at least every few days, though she was very busy with her studies. Finally, after noting the steady stream of owls Hermione received, Professor McGonagall had consented to allow Ron to visit; that's what he was waiting for. At 7:30 the Floo network would open the connection to Hogwarts, and Ron would see his Hermione. The clock couldn't tick fast enough.

After an eternity, the cuckoo clock struck the half hour, and Ron gathered up a shaking handful of Floo powder and threw it into the flames, which sprang up and turned green.

"Give Hermione our love," Harry said, fixing his eyes on Ron.

"I will," Ron said with a nod, and stepped into the flames.

With one last look at his family, Ron shouted "Hogwarts!" then felt the familiar sensation of spinning down a long shoot. After a few moments he staggered out of the grate into a familiar room. It was the staff room, in which he and Harry had once hidden in the wardrobe and heard Ginny's fate; where they'd arrived back from holidays in their fifth year; where Snape had snuck past them in their sixth. Now, the room was empty, save for one occupant who had her backed turned toward the fire.

Ron stared at the back of Hermione's bushy hair, barely contained by one of her knitted elf hats. She was standing up straight, her shoulders tense, and seemed to be holding her breath. Ron walked towards her as though in a trance, until he was standing right behind her. Then slowly, carefully, he stretched out a hand and stroked her hair. Hermione let out a ragged sigh and spun around quick as a bludger to wrap him in an embrace. Ron took in deep breaths of her scent; her hair, her clothes, her favorite lotion. Then his hungry lips found her mouth, and they did the same little dance they did when they had first kissed during the battle; him clutching her waist so that her feet rose of the floor, her cradling his face in her hands, both of them swaying.

At last Ron set Hermione back on the floor, and she pulled back to look at him.

"I missed you," Ron said.

"Did you?" Hermione responded. "I never would have guessed."

Ron laughed a bit at that. "So how's Hogwarts been?"

"I've told you in my letters," Hermione said. "Busy. A bit quiet."

"I know, I mean…really. How has it been, really?"

Hermione considered for a moment, her eyes drifting away from Ron's face. At last, she said, "Good. It really has been good. There's this new unity between all the houses that didn't exist before, and there are new classes in the works, and everybody is so supportive."

"But…?" Ron sensed an exception.

"It just doesn't feel the same without you and Harry here. I—I'll look up from my books in the library to tell you two off for talking, and you're not there. And I just imagined it. And there are places in the school that I just can't walk through without crying, even now."

She glanced down, and Ron saw a single tear fall from her lashes. He wiped it away with his finger.

"Like what?" he murmured.

"The great hall…I can still remember exactly where they all were lying dead. And the room of requirement because of everything that happened fifth year, and the Whomping Willow because of everything that ever happened in the Shrieking Shack, and…and that corridor…the one that exploded…"

Ron sucked in a breath, and he hoped Hermione hadn't noticed.

"I'm sorry we're not there," he said. "But I'm here now, and Harry sends his love."

Hermione smiled. "How is everyone?"

"They're getting better," Ron said. "Fleur is getting really big now. Mum's actually started knitting sweaters again, if you can believe it."

Hermione gave a watery laugh. "That's good."

"But George had another one of his breakdowns today."

Ron saw sympathy shine in Hermione's eyes.

"Oh dear," she said. "What set it off?"

"He was playing with Teddy, since he's staying with us while Tonks' parents are away visiting family. Andromeda and Narcissa are sort of trying to reconcile."

"Really?" Hermione said in surprise.

"Yeah. Anyway, Teddy changed his hair to red, and with red hair he looks remarkably like…like Fred and George did…as babies."

"Oh dear," Hermione said again.

"Yeah. So George quickly got up to leave and he…walked in front of a mirror and just, well, you know."

Hermione put her hands over her mouth; the mirror was one of the worst triggers. "What did it take to calm him down?" she asked.

"Both Ginny and Harry, and then some draught of peace."

Hermione sighed in sympathy, rubbing Ron's shoulders. Ron could see the anguish in her face, the one everyone he knew tried their best to hide. Harry was right, that happiness would come in the end. But now was too soon.

"So, how are your parents?" Ron asked.

"Oh, they're doing well," Hermione said, sounding happier. "In fact, they'd like you to visit us during the Christmas Holidays."

"Really?" Ron said.

Hermione must have seen the slight alarm in his eyes, because she quickly said, "Don't worry, they'll love you!"

They were silent for a moment. Then Ron's stomach growled loudly.

"Sorry," he said, blushing.

"Don't worry," Hermione laughed. "We can take care of that. In fact, it shouldn't be long now…"

At that moment, the door opened and laden tray appeared, carried by a very familiar looking house elf.

"Winky!" Ron said in surprise.

Winky set the tray down on a low table and bowed to them both.

"Winky is sorry to keep you waiting, Sir and Miss," the little elf said.

"Not at all!" Hermione assured her.

"Miss is so kind to Winky," Winky bowed again.

"I've been working with her," Hermione explained to Ron.

"Yes," Winky squeaked. "Winky is sad knowing of Dobby's death, and Winky is sorry she is not being grateful enough when she is having the chance. So she is being grateful now."

"Well, that's nice to hear," Ron said, not sure of what else to say.

"Winky must be going now," the little elf said. "Many students is needing a house elf's help these days."

"Thank you, Winky," Hermione said.

"You is welcome," Winky said, and bowed out of the room.

"What did she mean, students are needing house elves?" Ron asked.

"It's part of a new program," Hermione explained. "Many students are suffering from depression and anxiety, and even PTSD. House elves have been a real asset for helping these people. They're able to follow students when it's needed, and make sure they don't self-harm, keep an eye out for breakdowns and panic attacks, help comfort them, and just be a friend. The house elves find it very rewarding work."

"Wow," Ron said, shaking his head. "I had no idea that…well, it's a wonderful idea."

"Yes, I thought so," Hermione said.

"What inspired you to start it?" Ron asked.

"Well, it was Dennis who gave me the idea."

"Who?"

"Dennis Creevy, Colin's little brother?"

"Oh, right," Ron said, remembering.

"I was walking to class one day, and I found him curled up behind a suit of armor, crying. Apparently he'd been running out of classes a lot. And I thought, he's not the only one with this problem. How can we make sure these students aren't alone? And then I thought of the house elves!"

"You're brilliant, Hermione," Ron said, shaking his head.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"So, how long is Mcgonagall letting me stay?" Ron asked.

"Until after breakfast tomorrow," Hermione said with a beaming smile.

"Great," Ron said, ecstatic at the idea of having the whole night to spend together. "We'll start with this delicious looking dinner, shall we?"

"We shall," said Hermione.


End file.
